dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Dubbilex (New Earth)
]] '''Real Name:' Dubbilex Nicknames: Double X; XX Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Former guardian of Superboy (Kon-El); associate of Project Cadmus Legal Status: Dubbilex is the legal property of Project Cadmus and does not possess any recognized legal status in the United States. Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: D.N.Alien program at Project Cadmus Base of Operations: Formerly Metropolis; formerly Honolulu, Hawaii; current whereabouts unknown Origin Dubbilex is a D.N.Alien clone created by Dabney Donovan at Project Cadmus. Place of Birth: Project Cadmus laboratories Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: (Historically) Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen #136; (Canonically) Superman (Volume 2) Annual #2 History Dubbilex is a D.N.Alien, a cloned being created by Project Cadmus. He is an exceptionally powerful telepath, capable of reading the minds of over a dozen people at once and even capable of creating illusions for all of them. Dubbilex was a member of the Project and one of its defenders, along with Guardian, who was a great friend of his. Dubbilex would get drawn into the world of superheroes during the Panic in the Sky, when Brainiac captured Metron as he made his way to Earth with Warworld. Before he was captured, Metron sent his Mobius Chair to find Superman. At the time, Superman was at Cadmus, so Dubbilex acquired the vehicle to use against Brainiac. Superman #65 With Dubbilex using the Chair, Superman and a coalition of superheroes are able to use Brainiac's Headship to launch a preemptive strike on Warworld.The Adventures of Superman #488 After the Death of Superman, when Cadmus created Superboy (Kon-El), the Teen of Steel proved too strong willed for them to control. Afte numerous attempts to apprehend him failed, Cadmus decided to compromise, allowing Superboy to be on his own so long as he had a chaperone to report back to Cadmus. Guardian suggested Dubbilex and Director Westfield agreed.The Adventures of Superman #506 Dubbilex would go on with Superboy, his manager Rex Leech, and Rex's daughter Roxy Leech on Superboy's World Tour. The tour ended when they reached Hawaii and the Kid decided to stay. Superboy #1-2 Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Bald Skin: Dubbilex has mottled gray skin. Unusual Features: Dubbilex has an oversized cranium and two yellow "devil" horns protruding from his upper brow. Powers Known Powers: Dubbilex is a telepath and can read the minds and emotional state of people within his immediate vicinity. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * The character of Dubbilex was originally created by Jack Kirby. In the Post-Crisis publishing environment, writer John Byrne reintroduced the character in the pages of Superman. Trivia * Recommended Readings *Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen :*Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen #136 *Superman (Volume 2) :*Superman (Volume 2) Annual #2 *Superboy (Volume 4) :*Superboy (Volume 4) #0 :*Superboy (Volume 4) #1 :*Superboy (Volume 4) #2 :*Superboy (Volume 4) #3 Related Articles * Dabney Donovan * D.N.Alien * Guardian (Jim Harper) * Krypto (Earth dog) * Newsboy Legion * Project Cadmus * Superboy (Kon-El) * Superman External Links * Dubbilex biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe References * Project Cadmus article at Wikipedia ---- Category:Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Clone Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Modern Category:Silver Age Category:Single Characters